Winter Storm
by Azure Ryukiba
Summary: Sequel to 'Never Meant to Be'. This is a tale about man versus his demons, some inner and others very physical. Faustino must make several tough decisions during his next journey to reclaim what he once had, or protect what little family he has left. Less they too are taken from him in his continued tragic destiny.
1. Perfect Enemy

**Hello and welcome to _Winter Storm _the sequel to the story _Never Meant to Be. _If you have not read that one first, please go back now and read that. Otherwise you won't know what in the worlds going on. Or who any of the characters are or the events that are taking place. But if you have already read it I'm glad you're back for this one! Please continue to enjoy throughout this story as well. And please leave your reviews, i love to know what everyone's thinking! **

CHAPTER 1: PERFECT ENEMY

_One year after the events in Never Meant to Be..._

"Ah you must be the Paladin the Warlord sent for!" The goblin said with a wide smile staring down at the blood-elf. He said nothing keeping straight faced and looking hardly interested. The Goblin shifted uncomfortably and scratched his head. "Well I take it you know whats going on right?"

The Paladin nodded his head clearing his throat. "Yes, I'm aware of the situation." He looked up at the clouded Northrend sky shrugging his cloak closer.

"Ah I see, I see! Well I won't keep you long then." He smiled again getting slightly anxious. "That damned undead is running a muck and killing off my employes!" He growled. "I hired someone else to get rid of it, but well seeing as you're here..." The Paladin nodded trying not to roll his eyes.

"Just tell me where that scourge lackey was last spotted..." He closed his eyes rubbing his temple.

"Oh right..." The goblin jumped down from the crate he was standing on pointing south. "Just south of here. Doesn't come to close to the grounds, just close enough to be a problem. And we can't get this set up with it attacking all of our men!" He ground his teeth together. "Now I don't want to hire someone who can't take care of this problem... I don't have that much money to throw around you know!"

"Yes, yes lets just get on with it..."

"Alright your funeral buddy. Just keep traveling south and you're bound to run into that nuisance..." He nodded his head. "Bring me the damned things ax and I'll pay you. Got that?" He asked placing a hand on his hip and pointing up at the Blood-elf who simply walked over to his spectral saber.

"Alright I'll return with the ax soon..." He said as his the cat ran off into the snow storm. _I came up from this direction... and I didn't see shit... _He grit his teeth in agitation.

An hour or so of wondering in the snow he pulled the cat to a stop, and got off of its back petting its head. "Sense anything Spirit?" He asked and Spirit let her ears flop back against her head. "Yeah, me neither..." He walked several feet away taking hold of a mace. He squinted his eyes against the bombardment of white staring emotionless into the distance. He caught a glimpse of a ghoul lumbering about.

The ghoul looked exactly like all others of its kind except it had a chain and collar around its neck and its left arm was missing. He seemed unaware of the holy knight standing 20 or so yards away. It stopped to turn its decaying head and gave a shrill screech. The paladin twitched raising his mace in a guard position. The ghoul didn't move, but continued to give that obnoxious screech. A black figure walked up behind it and came to stand perfectly still.

A slender hand came to unclasp the warm cloak from around and throw it to the ground. Glowing blue eyes danced in amusement under a skull shaped helm. Faustino could just barely make out the hint of a smirk at the distance. The female death-knight reached back taking a hold of a medium sized ax griping it in one armored hand and the other in a simple glove. Her skin was bare the only covering around her breasts and sides and around her waist. A half skirt hung from the left side as well as strange bracing on the same leg. Boots that only came up to her ankles covered her feet.

Her two toned laugh reached Faustino's ears as she began to take slow deliberate steps forward. Ax held out to the side; Ghoul following close behind her. Faustino heard Spirit give a growl behind him. "Get back!" He told his only companion. The cat looked up at him annoyed but obediently complied. The Death-knight laughed again. Throwing a hand out as she began to run; a long black cord wiped out from her palm to circle around Faustino. He gasped as the energy constricted around his upper body. The woman gave a snap to her wrist and the paladin was jerked forward through the air.

As he neared the Death-knight he managed to break free slamming his mace into the glowing ax. She laughed again pushing her own weapon against his attempting to overpower the larger male. He gave a grunt bracing his feet giving a shove of his own. The ghoul dashed forward trying to leap on Faustino's back. He looked up in time to notice and strafed to the side, the Ghoul landing in front of its masters feet. It shrieked again throwing its one arm out running for the paladin again. The Death-knight charging right behind him.

Weapons collided again sending a shower of sparks to the snow covered ground. The ghoul lurched forward again, but the blood-elf quickly released one hand from his mace pointing it at the undead creature. It froze wide eyed and in shock. It tried to move, but it remained frozen in place; only able to move its eyes to dart back and forth. It's master only laughed again.

The two combatants backed off one another to circle; staring the other down. Their weapons struck one another several times before the woman backed off several yards throwing her head back cackling masochistically. "How weak you have gotten!" She cackled out.

Faustino drew his brow together holding his mace tighter in his hands. He watched as the woman slammed her ax into the snow to put both hands to her helm. The man paled several shades and his stomach dropped to the ground. _No... it... it can't be..._ His eyes widened staring at the woman. She held the helm in one hand at her side tilting her head grinning madly. Her black-silver hair fluttered about in the wind. He watched as her chest heaved in uncontrolled laughter at his pain. Now he could see the scar exposed for the world to see like a trophy.

"I so thought you would be over joyed to see me my love." She grinned lowering her head staring through narrow eyes. Her Ghoul came to stand beside her as she tossed her helmet to the ground. Which began to quake beneath her. A skeletal arm burst from the snow, then another and another. Followed by heads and then bodies; until at least 8 other ghouls stood shrieking at her side. "Hah..ahah... AHAHAHA!" She cackled. He couldn't move just stare in rage at what he seen.

_Damn you Arthas! _He braced himself as the monsters charged him down, their summoner standing back enjoying the show; ax lazily resting on a shoulder. He managed to hold off the monsters until they all collapsed dead of their own accord, leaving the one 'pet' ghoul. Heaving his mace he smashed it into the creatures head, it fell to the ground with its kin in a pile of decaying flesh and bone.

Faustino took deep breaths wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm. The woman staring on in the distance with mild amusement. "Stop this! Don't you remember me!?" He tried to yell in gasps. His horse voice straining to keep up with the words.

She smiled evilly. "What is it Faustino, can't handle poor defenseless Aliane?" She walked slowly to the kneeling paladin. "Oh I remember you all right..." She said with a smile still playing on her lips.

"What has that bastard done to you..." He said trying to lift his mace to defend himself, she kicked it away from his loose grip. Spirit gave a roar in the background holding her ground shaking in rage.

Aliane took a side glace at the cat before ignoring it all together. "Done to me you ask?" She planted her ax in the snow once more, and grabbed onto Faustino's cloak. "Why he's given me the power I never had as a mere human... Strength beyond what I could have even dreamed!" She pulled the man to his knees. Her eyes narrowed and the smiled faded from her lips. Her hands trembled for a split second before she spoke through clenched teeth. "All because you failed me in life..."

"You've lost your soul Aliane..." He gripped her wrists in his hands.

She clenched her jaw again. "Looks like I get to join you then, huh? One tainted soul to another? Now my hands are just as dirty as your own, aren't you proud of me!?" She asked with a grin plastered on her face.

"It isn't to late for you Aliane!" He tried to pull her toward him, she wouldn't budge.

"Oh it's far past it I'm afraid... Far far past..." She tisked as her eyes narrowed to slits. "I will never forgive you for what you have done to me!" She growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm so sorry Aliane..."

She snorted in disinterest. "Cut the apologies failure, it won't bring me back to you..."

"I wasn't talking about that..."

"Huh?" Her eyes widened as the ground beneath them began to glow a soft gold. She gasped as Faustino overpowered her pushing her to the ground. Golden wings shining brightly from his back. Her lips formed a perfect circle as she stared on at the glowing lights.

They crackled in mystic energy as they were extended toward the heavens above. Faustino rose to his feet holding his hands out toward his former lover and mother of his son. The brilliant glow consumed both him and Aliane bathing them in holy light.

"Find peace in Holy Light." Aliane jerked her head from side to side as the Light began to fold around her body, choking the un-life right from her body. A blood curdling shriek escaped her lips as she fell backwards. She lay motionless in the snow breathing lightly. More or less alive. Kinji struggled to keep on his feet as Spirit made her way over to him.

The massive she-cat gave a worried mew. He grinned sadly at her placing a hand on her large head. "It's going to be a long day my friend." He sighed pulling a length of rope from the bag at the cats side.


	2. Broken

CHAPTER 2: BROKEN

"Wait for me here Spirit." Faustino turned to look at the cat. She nodded her head once, and glanced at the bound Death-Knight on her back. She was still out, and would hopefully remain that way for awhile yet. Her chest rose and fell with gentle breaths. Shrugging his cloak closer the paladin strode back to the goblin. He couldn't let Aliane be seen by anyone, hence having Spirit keep her far away, they would kill her without second guesses.

He, however, could not bring himself to strike her down. He had already caused her to fall once, caused her to fall to what she had become now. She a warrior for death, and him a paladin of the light. The love he still harbored for the human remained true, there could be a small chance she could return. Although she would wish for death, her innocent heart unable to accept what she had done. His grip on her ax tightened. Its ice-blue aura chilling his fingertips, burning them at the same time.

He neared the goblin who shouted orders to his men. Faustino cleared his throat and the small green man turned. His eyes landed on the weapon clenched in the Paladin's hand. "I don't believe it... So we're really rid of that monster..." Faustino twitched at hearing the woman he loved being called a monster. Aliane was sweet, unwilling to want to hurt anyone, unless they had done her friends wrong.

Faustino planted the ax into the ground by his feet. "Yes, it's been taken care of." He acted as though he could care less of the matter anymore. "About the payment?" He crossed his arms across his chest staring down over his nose. The Goblin clapped his hands together twice and yelled for one of his subordinates. The young orc stumbled out into the cold bearing a small bag of coins.

The Goblin took the bag opening it up to pour it's contents into his large green hands. Faustino watched carefully and took the bag from the tiny green man. Thanking him with a nod of his head the Goblin turned to give a yell at the rest of his crew. "We're back in business men! What are you looking at get to work!" He yelled jumping down and stalking away to watch over the orcs.

Returning to Spirit and the unconscious Aliane he found the cat laying in the snow on her side, a large gash in her front leg. The snow around her turned bright with the ethereal cat's blood. Faustino dropped the bag of gold to the ground as he rushed to his companions side, throwing his cloak over the animal in the process. Spirit's eyes opened turning to her master appearing even cloudier than they should.

"Quiet now, all is well my friend." Faustino took a quick look around, not able to spot Aliane anywhere in site, the ropes he had used to restrain her laying just feet away from Spirit. "You did well." He placed his hand on the cat's head as she let it fall back to the cold pillow of snow. He was no where near as good of a healer as Ral'Thes, but he removed his gloves at any rate. Removing the cloak from over the wound he placed a hand over the gash earning a slight growl from the cat.

A thick sheen of sweat poured down over his face despite the chill of the air. Spirit grumbled feeling her flesh knot together, it pained her but she knew that her master was trying to help. Faustino opened his eyes, panting heavily from exhaustion. He hadn't had enough time to recover from the fight before, and it put a great strain on his mana reserves. Spirit lifted her head again, laying upright to stare at Faustino. He watched as her lips began to twitch and a low feral growl set loose from behind them.

A slight sound of metal coins clanging together wafted into his ears between the sounds of the cat growling. He turned his head slightly to look out of the corner of his eyes. Behind him stood Aliane, tossing the coin bag into the air nonchalantly. She gave a short laugh before taring off down the mountain side. Faustino gave a curse pulling Spirit to her feet. He jumped onto her back not even having to give her the command to chase after the woman.

Aliane tucked the coins into a small space between her hip and the bone like plate of her armor. She only risked a single glance to make sure that Faustino was still behind her, he was much closer than she expected. She skid to a stop throwing her arms out to catch her balance watching several small rocks fall over the side of the cliff before her.

"Give up Aliane, I have you cornered." Faustino jumped from Spirit's back taking his mace with him as he went. Aliane however just stared over the edge stammering to herself.

"Have you now?" She asked turning slightly to the side, back still exposed. She gave a grin jumping down from rock to rock, careful to keep her balance as she ran down the near sheer cliff face. Faustino gave a growl before running off after her. Spirit ran to the edge giving a long deep roar that echoed down the mountain. Aliane jumped to the bottom from an unsafe distance, landing on her feet and continuing her escape with Faustino still far behind. He too jumped from the same distance, as he landed he heard a sickening crunch in his foot. Grunting he bared his pain to continue his chase, he couldn't allow her to get away. Who knew what she would do if she were allowed freedom.

He looked down as he ran, a giant bird like shadow caught his eye. It grew larger as it flew beside him, he could feel every beat of the animals wings and the breeze it created as it went. Flying past him it hovered close to the ground flying up beside Aliane. The animal had giant curved horns, hanging from them loose bits of flesh. It's body a matted mess of bloody feathers and leather like skin. It turned it's head as it went giving a shrill '_skraw_' when Aliane grabbed onto it's armored back. Giving a kick at the ground she flung herself onto it's back. It landed to the ground continuing to run for a moment before changing it's course and charging back at Faustino.

Aliane plucked a short sword from the beasts side leaning over to cleave Faustino in two. He brought his mace up deflecting the blow, but the speed the beast had threw him off balance. It turned again giving a full view of it's putrefied face. "Feather?" The two charged again, this time able to knock him from his feet. As he fell his head struck a rock, his vision went red as the pain overwhelmed him. When he was able to right himself he shook his head.

Aliane wasn't alone any longer. Faustino struggled to regain his vision as the other figure walked forward, two swords in hand.

Faustino narrowed his eyes as the man, he determined, pressed forward. "_You!_" He grit out his memory returning of the black clad Night-Elf from Netherstorm. A pointed boot slammed down into his shoulder knocking him back to the ground, head slamming back into the same rock sending all new visions of red and black to his eyes.

Without word or comment the undead Elf drove his swords through Faustino's middle. He tried to scream but found he could not. A gurgled sound was all that passed from him. He grunted as the swords were pulled free from flesh and armor. His hazy vision watched the man retreat back to where Aliane sat astride Feather. He mounted a similar looking undead animal of bone and leather like flesh. Both winged creatures wings extended in soundless motion as they ascended to the sky. Leaving Faustino alone to die on the cold mountain.

His arm felt heavy as it slid across the snow. Barely able he lifted his hand to the sky at the small speck of Aliane. A sound so loud continued to fill his ears that forced all other sound out, only to allow him the ability to hear his own fading heartbeat. He couldn't even hear his own strangled breaths that he forced himself to take.

He couldn't even hear the crunching of snow as Spirit lumbered up to him. As she neared his arm dropped back to the snow beside him. She came to stand over him, giving a worried mew. The animals eyes darted from the twin wounds pouring out blood staining the ground beneath him crimson. His shallow breaths labored as she took a paw and gently sat it atop his armor mimicking the way he had less than an hour before to her. Removing her paw she took a slight step back watching as his the fel glow from his eyes faded dimmer and to nearly nothing, leaving only hazy iris behind.

She arched her back and threw her head back. Giving a roar that could shake the very mountain she stood upon. Without warning, she fell to the ground in a lifeless puff of smoke and dust. Her mighty roar thundering down the ravine before it faded into a phantasmal nothing.

**Hello again all! Hope everyone's doing good, I would like to appoligize for being so mean to my characters _ ehehe... I'm notorious for being evil to them. Anyway, I have a few things to say. One what characters would people like to see back in this story from '_Never Meant to Be'_ and I need more characters! So heres the dealio, if anyone has a character they would like in the story send me a PM. I need maybe 5 or so more, not entirely sure what there role will be or when they will come in, but let me know about them!**

**Appearance, race, their likes and dislikes. Are they sickenly good or are they evil to their very core!? And chances are your character will get fanart from me in one of my many fits of bordom to doodle something on photoshop. And as always please remember to review! Have a great day all!**


	3. To Those We Once Knew

CHAPTER 3: TO THOSE WE ONCE KNEW

"It came from this way." The woman shouted frantically. Her hooved feet clipped against the rocks under the snow as she ran, picking her long robes up to avoid tripping over them.

Behind her a much larger male Draenei stumbled to catch up to the smaller female one. "Ivanna wait up!" He called turning back around to grab the reigns of his and her Elekk. He mumbled to himself how he hated the cold and snow. "What are we so frantically trying to do my sweet?" He called up to her. She turned pulling her hood down letting the fabric settle on her shoulders and against her back.

She turned to him. "Ricardo hurry up." She spoke through her tick scarf. He gave her a glare before forcing himself and the two giant animals to pick up the pace else lose his wife entirely. He hated the fact that she seemed to simply just jump from one rock to the next without effort or slipping even once on the ice. Where he had nearly cracked his skull open seven times by the time they reached a flat ledge.

Ivanna stood statuesque as Ricardo came blubbering up the last leg of the cliff. He dropped the reigns in favor of planting his hands on his knees and taking deep breaths. He looked up to his wife as she slowly pulled her scarf from her face. Her lips parted to reveal the edges of her teeth.

"Bit the big one did he?" He asked as Ivanna knelt down beside the elf. She turned back to him throwing him a dirty glare. He just shrugged giving her a wide childlike smile. She carefully placed her hand against his forehead, lifted it and waved it across his body toward the twin wounds in his abdomen.

"He clings to life by a sliver." She spoke sadly. Her eyes misting over as she thought. Closing her eyes she held both hands above him trying to pull the man closer back to the living.

"Must you say it like that? Couldn't you just say he's either alive or dead."

"Ricardo!" She bit out the glow around her hands wavering. "Let me focus."

"Sorry my dear." She glared back at him, but said nothing. Stopping her incantation she let her hand rest on the mans head. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him. "He going to make it?" Ricardo asked appearing over her shoulder.

"He will not make it though the night less we get him into town." Ivanna stood pulling her scarf and hood back into place. "Ricardo my dear, I need you to carry him. But be careful. He is very injured."

"Yes dear."

x-x-x-x-x-x

He felt warm and light. It felt much different from before. Where he could only feel mind numbing cold, and pain. He could barely remember what had happened. All he could really remember was the faint dull ache on the back of his head. Slowly he managed to open his eyes only to close them tightly as soon as the painfully bright lights entered his vision.

His grunts and groans didn't go unnoticed. He could hear a pair of feet coming to stand by where he lay. Faustino opened his eyes again his vision only allowing him to be able to barely make out the form of a Draenei's face. Ivanna smiled glad that he was able to come around after several days of slumber.

Although he didn't know she was friendly and the one that had saved him from certain death. He knew he didn't have the strength to defend himself should she chose to attack.

She shushed him when he began to scoot away from her. "Calm yourself, I mean you no ill-intent." She cooed taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Faustino instantly fell back deep into the fluffy mattress to weary to even hold his eyes open much less his entire body. His breath came out in sharp strained wheezes. Once more he fell asleep, unable to continue his short burst of activity.

Ivanna waited patiently for him to awaken, while she waited she wondered why he looked so familiar to her. It wasn't as though she really ran into may Blood-elves that would stick out in her mind. And then it dawned on her just who he could possibly be. The chances were slim to none that it was the same man she had traveled with five years ago to search for her husband.

He roused again giving a cough as he moved around uneasily. "Where am I..." He strained trying to push himself off the bed.

Ivanna chided him as she gently pushed him back to the bed. "You have been gravely injured. You must rest, do not move around nor worry where you are. We're in Storm Peaks, K3 to be exact." She moved about quickly working around the room gathering items to farther treat the man. Faustino watched her anxiously as she moved about, distrusting that he was going to make it out of the room alive. He didn't like the way she moved around the room fleeting from one side to the other gathering items that he couldn't make out.

She returned to a table in the middle of the room humming softly to herself taking a mortar and pestle crushing herbs together. She looked at several jars as she mixed with one hand, holding them up to the light before giving them a scrutinizing stare and finding another. She poured a couple drops of the liquid into the mix and picked up a flask of clear water.

Ivanna mixed the concoction for a moment longer before leaving it to set. Faustino all the while tried to move his weak legs to the edge of the bed. He wouldn't make it far, but he had to leave before he became some kind of experiment.

"What were you doing up on the mountain?" She asked emptying the water into a glass. Turning she chide her charge and forced him back to a more comfortable position. "Drink." She tilted his head back, forcing the liquid to his lips. At first he merely meant to let the liquid to run off down his chin, but as soon as the cold water hit his lips he drank greedily.

He couldn't get the water down fast enough to ease his dry throat and dehydrated body. Ivanna asked if he would like more to which he practically begged her. She smiled as she went to take the flask, offering it to him instead of just by the glass. His trembling hands took the item silently thanking her for the assistance. Most of the water ended up pouring down nearly drowning him on dry land in his haste. He paused only long enough to breathe heavily before draining the last of the water from the now empty flask.

Ivanna gave him a motherly smile patting him on the head, and grabbing the mixture of herbs and unknown liquid. "Who attacked you?" She asked idly as she removed the bandages from around his torso to slather the mixture onto the slight wounds. Holy magic only took him back from the brink of death, natural magic was the only way to continue the healing.

"I don't know who he was." He bit down hard against his teeth as the sting from the ointment met the tender flesh. Clinching his fists he let his head fall farther into the pillows, wondering if he should tell the whole story or keep it to himself. After all he didn't know who she was, and she had no right to his private information. Even though she had been the one to save his life, and take care of him.

"They must despise you greatly to leave you like that."

"If I ever meet him again, I will not let him have the same chance." He wrinkled his nose showing his clear distaste with the Night-Elf. He still didn't know if he wanted to try and save Aliane. She hadn't done any small effort to spare him. She may as well had driven the swords through him.

"Mother, how is … oh you're awake. That's great." Ivanna looked over to see her youngest son.

"This is my son, Badri. Dear let us leave or guest to rest. He has had a long day already." Ivanna stood lightly cleaning up the mess she had made, taking the empty flask to refill with her as she pulled her son along behind her. Badri gave a light wave while Faustino just watched the two leave.

She closed the door as silently as the creaking door would allow. "Who was he anyway?" He pulled his mother to a stop before she could leave him with no answers. He knew she helped anyone she found, it was just in her nature to be protective in her own way. It was something sure to come back and hurt her in the future. It had already happened on numerous occasions.

Shifting the items in her arms the took her son's face in her free hand. "I love you so my little one." He took her hand from his face, holding it in his much larger hands. She knew the what the look he gave her meant. However much he detested her taking in so many strangers all the time could hurt her. "Do not fret, all will be fine."

"Mother..." He droned. She simply smiled.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Faustino stumbled from the bed, falling in the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and furs. Taking a shaking arm he pulled himself free from the mess, and used the frame of the bed for leverage to push himself upright. His other arm curled around his middle while he tried to keep himself up right. He stumbled again, just barely able to catch himself on the table. He held onto it as the items left behind clanked with the shifting wood.

His empty stomach felt the need to show itself in the form of nausea. His head swam with dizziness as he took toddler like steps to reach his armor. A vanishing memory passed through the waving feeling in his head that his son had less trouble learning to walk for the first time, than he had right now. He felt as though he were on a ship over the open ocean once again. Although then he hadn't felt so nauseous, or had nearly been skewered on swords just days before. He much preferred the boat right now.

He fell to the ground and pulled his pants over his legs awkwardly from the position. Then came the task of his heavy boots, those he couldn't seem to tell which went on what foot, or even how they went on in the first place. He struggled with them for several minutes before he was out of breath.

He leaned against the wall struggling to breathe, and felt the dryness in his throat return. Closing his eyes he rested the back of his head against the cold stone of the wall. Allowing himself only a few minutes to rest, of which turned longer than he expected as he unwillingly allowed himself to slumber.

Snapping himself out of the moment he pulled his chest piece across the floor, it loudly protested with each small tug he gave. The friction of the metal against stone aggravating his newly found migraine. By the time he had gotten it over his head he lacked the strength or care to fasten it down securely. And completely lost the intent to put his tabard on over it. He threw it into his lap on a whim deciding against just using it as a pillow rather than drag himself back to the bed. His gloves he couldn't find among the rest of his armor, but his hefty mace leaned against the wall by the door.

Unsure of how he was going to carry that, much less himself he struggled to his feet and drug himself to the weapon.

Reclaiming his weapon he took it in one hand, just letting it follow along behind him and for a moment he forgot how doors worked. He grumbled to himself as his hand slipped around and fumbled with the door handle. Before he could open the cursed thing though, it flew open slamming into him and knocking the weakened paladin to the ground. In the door frame Badri stood with a raised eyebrow, looking at the elf then to the door and where the elf was supposed to be.

The large Draenei gave a sigh before helping the other man from the ground. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I have to leave." He bent over as he sat back on the far to comfortable bed. It was far to appealing to his taste at this point in time.

"You're not going to make it five yards out of the door." Badri narrowed his eyes pushing the other man back. "Look just do what my mother says, and rest. Then you can go back to where ever it is you came from."

"I can't stay..." He tried to stand again, but was forced down by his own weight and Badri.

"You're not going anywhere." The Draenei stood easily able to hold the other man down. Once he was sure the Blood-Elf had given in he helped remove his heavy armor. "I'm surprised you had the strength to put this on, let alone walk around in it." He mumbled to himself tossing it back in the corner it had been in before. Making a mental note to remove it from the room entirely before he left. "What's so important that you have to risk all the effort my mother used to bring you back from death, to just throw it all away on a whim."

Faustino heavily fell back into the mattress nearly asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. "My son." Once he got back to him, he didn't want to ever leave again even if it meant having barely enough money to get by living on.

Badri folded his arms as he leaned a shoulder against the wall. "You have a kid?"

"Yes, he would be five summers this year."

"So you left him alone at that young of an age?" He knew the Blood-Elves had long life spans. Not quite as long as his race, but still a considerable amount of time.

By now all Faustino wanted to do was sleep, he would rather not have a discussion of any magnitude while he felt his eyes were to heavy to remain open. He closed them, fully intent on passing out as soon as he could. "No, he is with my sister."

Badri could only incline his head wondering just who the Blood-Elf in his mothers care was. If he was good or if he had any inclination to harm her. "Who are you."

Faustino sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get to do as he pleased any time soon. "Faustino... and I would like to sleep." He mumbled trying to turn on his side. Signaling that he was refusing to answer any farther questions. He could hear the other man in the room walking about, not careful to quieten his footsteps as he left the room and closing the door loudly behind him.

All he was left with was the sound of the wind howling outside, a sure sign of a snow storm. He pulled the fur covers over his shoulders fully intent on sleeping for the remainder of the day, and perhaps part of the next. He released a heavy sigh as he sank farther into the bed making himself comfortable.

Hoping that he would have at least one more night of dreamless slumber before his already taxed mind began to work in over drive. He had far to much on his mind than he cared to share with anyone.

Suddenly he was jolted awake when the door flew open slamming against the wall. He knew something was wrong, and tried his hardest to ball his hand into a tight fist. His arms were pinned to his sides as his body was plucked from the bed rather forcefully.

"Haha Kinji! It's been along time, friend!" Faustino groaned out as Ricardo squeezed him in a tight bear hug ranting on as he squeezed.

Sleep looked like it was going to have to wait for another time.


End file.
